goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
HectorHeathcoteFan2006 gets in trouble big time!
HectorHeathcoteFan2006 gets in trouble big time! is a MMD video with the concept of it created by JetixFTW ViacomSucks. Plot Brianna AKA HectorHeathcoteFan2006 throws a hammer at Luna's newly built car's window, damaging it. As soon as Luna returns, Brianna gets doomed and Luna calls some Jetix characters on the phone to defecate on her. Luna also gives her more punishments. Transcript Luna: Brianna, I just finished building my new Toyota car. I'm going to eat lunch. Please don't destroy it or else you will be grounded. Brianna: OK, Luna. I promise. leaves Brianna: Screw what Luna says! I will destroy the car anyway! throws a hammer at the window of the Toyota car to: Luna eating lunch Luna: I just heard a crash! I have to investigate that noise! Brianna: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now to hide in a bush! hides behind a bush walks outside, stops at the car and becomes shocked as the dramatic chipmunk sound plays Luna: Who broke the window? Wait, it must be Brianna Patterson AKA HectorHeathcoteFan2006! (to Brianna) Brianna! Come here! comes to Luna Luna: Did you break the window of my new Toyota car? It's expensive, you know. Brianna: No, I did not. Luna: Don't lie to me. I'm pretty sure that you did it. Brianna: OK, I did it! Luna: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Brianna AKA HectorHeathcoteFan2006, how dare you destroy my car?! You know doing that can get you arrested! That's it, you're grounded for 1 million centuries! As your punishment, I'll call Jetix heroes! First, I will call the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce on the phone! Brianna: No no no no no no no no! Not the Hyperforce! Anything but a boy with and those five terrible monkeys! Luna: I don't care of what you think, Brianna! This is what you will get for destroying my car! (on the phone) Hello, Hyperforce, please come to Brianna's house because she needs punishments ASAP. Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce appear Chiro: You disobeyed your rival! You're grounded grounded grounded big time! Be a brave girl next time! Luna: It's time to call the W.I.T.C.H. team. Brianna: Please do not call them! Luna: Yes, I will. There's no option to defy it. (goes on the phone) Hello, W.I.T.C.H. team, Brianna destroyed my Toyota car with a hammer. You must ground her! W.I.T.C.H. team appear Will: You're a bad girl! You must be grounded grounded grounded forever! Luna: Time to call the Alpha Team on the phone! Brianna: I do not wanna see these stupid alpha teens! Luna: It doesn't matter! (on the phone) Hello, Alpha Team. Punish Brianna now! Alpha Team appear Axel: How dare you damage your rival's car? You're grounded for a long time! Luna: Let's call the Dojo crew on the phone! (on the phone) Hello, Dojo crew, Brianna got grounded for destroying my car. Punish her. Dojo crew appear Ed: You should be ashamed of yourself for destroying your rival's car! Luna: I will now call the Earth Team on the phone! (on the phone) Hi, Earth Team. Will you two please ground Brianna? OK. Goodbye! Earth Team appear Molly: You're really grounded grounded grounded for a countless amount of years! Luna: Now, I will call Yin and Yang! (on the phone) Hello, Yin and Yang. Brianna must be grounded for what she did! and Yang appear Yin: You stupid little girl! You're grounded forever! Yang: I agree with my twin sister! Luna: Now I'll call Pucca and her friends! (on the phone) Hello, Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching and Mio. Ground Brianna right now. and her friends appear Pucca: You're grounded grounded grounded! Luna: I'll now call the Monster Buster Club! (on the phone) Hello, Cathy, Chris, Danny and Sam. Give Brianna punishments. Monster Buster Club appear Cathy: You're grounded for destroying your rival's car! Luna: Last, but not least, I will call the Save-Ums. Hi, Save-Ums, please get out of your work and ground Brianna. Save-Ums appear Jazzi: Not only that you're grounded big time, but you will also be forced to watch our show. Luna: Now that I called the Jetix heroes, they'll all beat you up! Jetix heroes, charge! All (except Luna and Brianna): On it! Jetix heroes run towards Brianna and beat her up as a dust cloud forms Luna: (to the called characters) You guys can return home now. (the characters disappear) As for you, Brianna. I will sing Ievan Polkka and that will teach you a lesson! Brianna: Oh no! Not that piece of crud theme song! Luna: Never! (singing) Ratsatsaa ja ripidabi dilla beritstan dillan dellan doo. A baribbattaa baribbariiba ribiribi distan dellan doo. Ja barillas dillan deia dooa daba daba daba daba daba duvja vuu. Baristal dillas dillan duu ba daga daiga daida duu duu deiga dou. Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando. Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando, La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando. Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando, La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do Arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu Rattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu Luna: Now you will go to jail. police officer shows up Police Officer: You are under arrest for messing up a car! Get in the police car now! police officer takes Brianna away as she in Larry's no voice Transcript Trivia *This is similar to Macusoper Gets in Trouble Big Time, but with a few differences like beating Brianna up instead of pooping. Category:HectorHeathcoteFan2006's grounded days Category:Jetix show Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:W.I.T.C.H. show Category:A.T.O.M. show Category:Get Ed show Category:Ōban Star-Racers show Category:Yin Yang Yo! show Category:Pucca show Category:Monster Buster Club show Category:The Save-Ums Show Trivia